When everyone has forgotten
by lightningkoala
Summary: She was a successful singer and business owner. He was the head of a multi million company. Hermione is lost without Harry and Ron, and Draco is just plain lost. When the ministry has a tough to crack case, they need the two most brilliant minds Hogwarts has seen in a while. Maybe brokenness is easier when the burden is shared. Post Hogwarts fic.
1. Hermione Granger versus numbness

Draco Malfoy had everything and yet nothing. A collection of cars, very expensive cars, a mansion, hordes of girls chasing after him, and so many galleons, it could sustain 20 families. And yet, every night, Draco lie awake, empty. He told himself that he was fine. It didn't matter if he had a bad reputation, it didn't matter that his parents were in azkaban, and it didn't matter he was 26 and had never had a steady girlfriend. At least, that's what he told himself. The emptiness was always there. Working in his office every day, with tons of paperwork, he would wonder why have money and power if you can't do anything with it.

Hermione had everything and it didn't matter. Not when your best friend and boyfriend were dead. Not when your parents can't remember you. Not when you owned your own book store and had a successful singing career. You didn't feel anything when all you could feel was 2 things. Brokenness and numbness. Hermione's eyes, once filled with strength and joy, were filled with brokeness. And if you felt this type of unfixable brokenness, you hated the night, quiet and open. It forced you to feel. And every night, Hermione tried not to feel. If she did the pain would come back. And it never would work, every night her golden eyes were filled with tears, and her body was racked with sobs.

Hermione walked up the stairs of her house after a long day at Hermione's Bookshop. Sighing, she twisted the key in the door, and her eyes glanced at the living room. Quickly blinking her eyes rid of tears, she hurried up the stairs. Crookshanks was there in all his grumpy glory. "Oh Crooks... I'm a mess. Everyone is over Har..them. Even Gin, I mean, it was her husband! I'm pathetic, here it is, five years, and I still am bawling my eyes out every day." Sighing, she stroked Crookshanks on his back and he purred, sensing her bad mood. Stepping into her room, she opened her special drawer she put her singing outfits in. If she felt any happiness at all, she felt a tiny bit when she sang.

Quickly selecting a long black dress that faded into deep purple, she pulled her mass of lengthy curls into a sleek ponytail. People asked how she grew her curls so long, and she said not cutting it. And that was the truth. For the last five years she never left the house unless for work or groceries. Cutting hair was unnecessary,therefore her toffee spirals went well below her lower back. Tucking a white flower in her hair, she charmed it purple, as well as some purple six inch heels to be more comfortable. Hermione Granger was not pretty. She was beautiful, and she knew it. She just did not care.

"Draco, Mate! You've not been out of the manor for centuries. C'mon!" Draco scowled. Blaise was begging him to go to the local bar,where old schoolmate Granger sang every Monday. Draco had no idea where it came from. Granger never sang during school, and now she's a semi-popular singer? Where did that come from? Even though he complained about being stuck in an office all day, he hated being out in public. "I said, I don't wanna see the mudblood sing." Blaise chortled, "Drake, still the old prejudices? At least a high five before your best mate leaves!" Draco sighed, putting his hand up. Blaise smirked and quickly grasped his hand, apprating them to Diagon Alley. "Blaise!" Zabini chuckled. "Really, Drake? You should never trust a high five from a wizard. Besides, you need to live a little." Silently Draco agreed. He needed to get out more. Then Draco heard a voice, sweet yet sultry. It reached into his soul, gripping him. It was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. So soulful, so real. "Blaise, what is that! It sounds like honey!" Draco's eyes were lit up like a child.

Blaise chuckled at Draco. Really, he was just a big teddy bear. "Mate, that's Hermione."


	2. a cup of coffee with a frenemy

_I watched you hurt inside_

_When you never knew of my existence_

_You had lost everything_

_A place, a friend, family __ties_

_I felt your pain_

_Saw you try so hard in every instance_

_I saw the tears you cried_

_Knew I couldn't let your fears remain._

_How I wanted just to comfort you_

_How I hurt inside the way you do_

_It was so hard_

_To watch you suffer in that way_

_But I suffer too_

_I need you_

_So I'm begging you please let me stay_

Hermione poured everything into her song. Mourning, anger, everything. Opening her eyes, she bowed. The room burst into applause, the crowd screaming for an encore. Anyone in their right mind would be happy. But the song was over, the momentary flicker of happiness gone, and she was just broken Hermione Granger. She gracefully exited the stage, and crumpled onto the floor. She had nothing left. That song perfectly suited her. A single tear trickled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. She needed to be strong.

Draco Malfoy was not one to enjoy music. He never thought music could be this good. Listening to Granger sing, it made everything better. When she opened her eyes, Draco took a step back. They were that same syrupy amber, yet the fire had dulled. It was still there, just a deep sadness overpowered it. What had made Granger so different? She was beautiful, her bushy hair turned into wild curls. On anyone else, it would have been silly. But it looked perfect on her.

Then, a crazy plan hopped into his head. He needed to see Granger. "Draco? Where are you going?" But Draco was already off.

"Granger?" a voice cut through the silence. Hermione knew who it was, for she had heard it many times, taunting her. "Malfoy." she said, formally. Turning around, she gave him a piercing glare. Draco knew this look well, the "get out of my face or I'll hex you look". Somewhat disturbed by her icy greeting, he said "Good singing tonight. At least, good for a mudblood". Hermione, a bit shocked, took a step back. "What, no witty retort?" he exclaimed sardonically. "Malfoy, we're adults now." The fire was coming back to her eyes. "I'm not surprised a person as uncultured as you falls back onto overused derogatory slang." Hermione spun around, clearly done. Draco chuckled. "Still the same old Hermione." _Well, that went well… _Draco mentally slapped himself for being such a jerk. And then, something surprised him. Hermione, soft and quiet, said, "I wouldn't count on that." Draco raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by the strange encounter.

"So?" Blaise inquired. Draco had just relayed that story. " I don't know, she was just different." Blaise shot him a look. "Drake, think. Hermione worked at the ministry, all suited up to be the next minister, and then she goes and opens a bookshop and sings?" Draco looked at him, confused. Then the headlines come back to him. " Two of the golden trio killed on muggle plane." "Boy who lived now dead." Oh. A look of recognition passed Draco's face. " Her best mates are dead, she has no family." Blaise said. "Of course she's different."

Hermione lay on her bed, her thick curls pulled into a knot on the top of her head. Clad in a tank top and shorts, she relayed the events of the night to Crookshanks, trying to figure it out herself. Draco brought the fire back into her. She wasn't numb, or sad, she was angry. That was truly something. She hadn't felt anger in a while. Still confused by the emotion, she heard a rap at her door. Running down the stairs, she saw Draco Malfoy at her doorstep. Speak of the devil. "Hi, Granger." Mouth agape, Hermione stood there for a solid minute. Sighing, Draco said, " If you aren't going to invite me in, I'll invite myself." He began to head to the living room when Hermione said the first thing since he had arrived. "NO! Don't! I mean, uh, let's go to the kitchen." Draco smirked at her and followed her to the kitchen. "So, why are you here?" the witch looked at him with concern. Draco frowned and said, " I came to say I am sorry. I didn't know, well, I did, and I meant what I said about the singing. It was good." Draco turned to leave when Hermione grabbed him on the shoulder. " Coffee? You aren't exactly my ideal guest, but nobody's been here for a while. Stay." Draco turned, confused. And then, he did something no Malfoy had ever done. Coffee with a muggle-born. "Sure?" Hermione smiled, shocked yet pleased. "Alrighty then."

"So, um, what's your favorite color?" Draco snorted. "Color? Are you really that bad at making conversation?" Hermione giggled, a thing she almost never did. "No, seriously." Draco smiled. He hadn't remembered one conversation he had with her that wasn't an argument. "Isn't it obvious? Green." Hermione smiled, and replied,"Aubergine." Draco snorted. "Aubergine? I thought Gryfinndor's Princess would be red." Hermione gave him a mysterious glance, and they sat there in silence, sipping their coffee. Draco was pretty bored by now, so he decided to try to make conversation. "Why didn't we sit in the living room, I mean, that's what living rooms are for." Hermione suddenly became very taken with her hot drink. Sighing, she replied, "I haven't been in that room for five years. Harry, Ron, and I would sit and talk. That was our spot, and the last time I saw them." _Oh. _That shut Draco up. Or at least for a minute. "Um, Hermione?" he said cautiously. "I think you should be over that by now, it's been five years. Go see a therapist or something." Hermione hissed under her breath. "Out." Draco gave her a face. "I said, out."

She looked up, and Draco could see he made a mistake. "The war changes everyone, it just changed me more than others. I thought you, of all people, would understand that." she remarked coldly. _So much for a confrontation free conversation. _Getting up, Draco strode out the door. Hermione snorted. "Good riddance!" Sighing, she shifted in her kitchen chair. She didn't understand why, but Draco brought out a part of her she forgot she knew. She was even happy, if briefly, when he stayed. Maybe Draco had a point. Hermione wasn't this person. Hermione wasn't even living. She had died five years needed to get over it, but it was so hard. She hated to admit it, but Draco was right. Hermione Granger was not one to give up. Everyone else had forgotten, why couldn't she? With a determined look on her face, she went to her study to write a list. In her elegant cursive, she wrote:

Revival

Step 1: Go into the living room

Hermione didn't write any further. She knew this would be hard enough, and she went upstairs to take a bath. Just thinking about it made her stressed. She was tired from the day. It was so different, more real than the floating shell she was a day previous. Sighing, she scrubbed her teeth and cleared her the tub with water, she charmed it to be strawberry scented. Strawberries calmed her. Taking off her flimsy tank, she slid into the hot water. _Ahh. No Draco. No nothing. Just me and strawberries. _Hermione closed her eyes, peace settling in for the first time today. _I'll show Draco. I will. I can get over Harry and Ron. _Scrubbing her long curls with freesia shampoo, she dipped her head into the water and washed the suds off. She felt good. Not great, just good. But it was enough for her. And, for the first time in years, Hermione Granger didn't cry that night.

Thanks very much for reading! Ahh this is so cool to write my own fanfiction. Tell me if it's good, bad, or just okay. Writing tips are appreciated. Please Review and thankzzzz!

Side note: Thank you to free lyrics for letting me use their AWESOME songs. I tweaked it a bit to fit the story. Go check em' out! Again, a big thank you to my readers. I've never put anything out before, and it's so cool that people are reading my work, even if it's a small amount of people. I'm trying to write longer chapters, but sometimes it's better to build the suspense with cutting a chapter short.


	3. a letter and a surprise

Draco paced in his room. He felt bad for being so frank, but honestly, she needed to get over it. I mean, imagine how dusty everything is in that room. He sighed and hopped into bed. He had a big day of work tomorrow, with all the bills and his meeting about "What's next for Malfoy enterprises?" he snorted. Honestly, he could not care less. Hermione would love it, with her big brain. She had matured much since Hogwarts. Her hair, for one. It was so long, past her hips. No longer bushy, just soft toffee curls. And her dressing. She was much, much more fashionable. Draco didn't notice, or care, that he didn't think of her since Hogwarts, and now he couldn't get her out of his head.

Going down the long winding staircase, he glanced at a picture of his parents. He loved them, but they got what they deserved. Well, at least Lucius. Narcissa helped that Potter boy live, and yet she still had a lengthy sentence. He hated visiting them. Mother was unhappy, and father was on the brink of insanity. He almost killed Dumbledore and let death eaters on the grounds. He should e the one in Azkaban. Not mother. Sighing, he forced the unwelcome thoughts out of his head. And, then he remebered. Groaning, he realized he had yet another date with a brainless pureblood girl. Honestly, he didn't even know why they still cared about blood, the war was over. Usually business partners would force their daughters on him, and he didn't want to get on their bad side. If he was honest with himself, he didn't care about blood anymore. He just wanted a smart pretty girl, and a little voice in his head said "Granger?" Shaking the thought out of his head, he remembered she probably hated him, and he really didn't like her I'm better than you personality.

Draco decided to end the unpleasant thoughts and went to bed.

Granger woke up, her curls every which way. Looking at the clock, she realized she only had an hour before she had to leave for the book shop. Groaning, she tumbled out of bed. Reaching for the lat iron, she began straightening her long hair. Ugh...she wished it was shorter. But then again, she liked how pretty it was. When she was finally done, she made a middle part. Buisness like, yet pretty. Donning her favorite blazer and pencil skirt, she applied a fresh coat of bright red lipstick. She was never big on makeup, but she loved red lipstick. It made her feel powerful Putting on mascara to balance the bold lip, she put on some white flats, and began to head to the door. Then, she saw the list tacked on the door. Taking a step back, she realized she had to do it. Squinching her eyes shut, she readied herself to make the big step when she was startled by an owl's hoot.

"That's strange." It was a Sunday, and the post never came. When she opened it, a ministry owl greeted her. "Oh!" Reaching out, she grabbed the letter, and the owl promptly flew away. Confused, she opened the letter,and an urgent notice awaited her. Even more puzzled, she began to read.

Hermione Granger,

We have selected you and another to come into the minstry. We have an important case. Hurry.

Sincerely,

The Minister

Hermione whooped aloud, smiling ear to ear. Crookshanks stared at her. _Stupid human. _How she missed these letters. She loved her bookshop, but running around fighting for the wizarding world was much more fun. She was so surprised how happy it made her. Apprating faster than you could say apparating, she was at the ministry. Crookshanks padded away unfazed. He had learned to expect anything from Hermione these days.

Heading to the old conference room, she practically flounced the whole way. Greeting her was the minister and a couple ministry officials, and Ginny. Ginny! Hugging her old friend, she realized how much she missed her. Gin was traveling the world as an auror, after her very successful quidditch career. She hadn't seen Gin for 2 years. And then, to her surprise, Malfoy. Shooting him a seething glare, she turned to talk to Gin. "You look great..and happier since I last saw you." Gin said. "When did that start." Hermione chuckled. "Honestly? A day ago."

Wow. Hermione had become a different person since school. With her long locks straightened, her hair was so shiny and beautiful. Her red lipstick suited her full lips well, and her long legs were shown off in her deep purple pencil skirt, and her dark purple blazer highlighted her long neck. _Snap out of it Malfoy. She's just a filthy little mudblood._ Draco felt better after thinking it, because it grounded him. He didn't even know her. Draco hated admitting it, but he used mudblood as a defense, from hiding how badly he liked her.

He was still distracted by Hermione,and that darn attractive lipstick, but he managed to register how strange it was, bringing in two non-ministry workers and getting a letter on a Sunday. He sat down and began to fiddle with a small handkerchief in his pocket. It was clear to him nobody here accepted ex-death

the minister stride to the head of the table, he motioned for the rest to be seated.

Hermione sat down, from the minister's command, and so did everyone but the minister. "As you can all see, I have called you here for a very important reason. You see, we believe Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are alive." Hermione and Ginny aren't the type of girls who faint, but both came pretty darn close

Wow. What did Hermione just hear. The meeting was fuzzy, her brain frazzled. Her best friends...whom she hadn't seen for five years, alive? As best as she could make out, she, Draco, some aurors and a couple of staff from the department of mysteries, were going on a search. 5 years ago, Harry and Ron were on a plane and it crashed. New evidence suggests it was hijacked, and the two wizards were kidnapped, and it was possible they were alive. Hermione was near tears, but she wouldn't cry. At least for now. She squeezed Ginny's hand, happy that Ginny could be reunited with Harry.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Come with us." An auror from the group motioned them toward some brooms. Draco's eyes lit up. He loved flying. It was his favorite shot a look at Hermione. The Weasel had once said she hated flying because she was rubbish,but Hermione mounted the broom expertly, side saddling because of her skirt. "Up we go, follow me." A department of mystery staff shot off, Hermione, Draco, and five aurors on his tail.

"I thought you were rubbish at flying!" Draco shouted to Hermione. Hermione laughed. "Hermione Granger can't be satisfied with rubbish. That was ages ago. I'm much better." She executed a triple flip to prove her point. Draco smirked. He was fully aware of how beautiful she was, her hair flowing out behind her, her bold red lips smiling. "So, Draco. Wanna race?" She raised an eyebrow competitively. So, Hermione and Draco flew off into the bright blue sky, laughing all the way. Of course, Hermione one. And Malfoy, as all Malfoy's are, was the sorest loser she had ever seen.

They landed in Muggle New York. Hermione's eyes widened. "Here? It'll be near impossible to find them!" Draco shook his head in disbelief. "Muggles built this?" He looked in disbelief at the tall skyscrapers and cars. Hermione shushed him, and started off with a slew of questions for the aurors. "Where are we staying? Where are Harry and Ron? Do we have an idea where they are?" Now it was Draco's turn to shush her. They were staying in a hotel in downtown New York, and no, barely any leads except an anonymous letter. Very promising.

" , Hermione, your room is filled with the comforts of home. We meet in the lobby at 10:30. Don't be late. And yes, there are two beds. We aren't complete cheapskates." Dora-Lynn, the auror informed them with a smile, then turned to go to her room across the way. Draco looked at Hermione. Of course he had to share a room with her. Couldn't the ministry have magicked him into a suite or whatever muggles call it. Hermione was already on her bed. Draco was surprised to see 80 percent of her bath items were freesia or strawberry, and she had hair ties, flat iron, and curling gel. Plus a fluffy bath robe and some clothes. He had his favorite mint shampoo, mint body wash, and a bunch of green clothes and some blue jeans to blend in. Hermione was already off to the shower, and her strawberry scents filled the room as she began to sing. He liked her singing. Dozing off, he curled up on the bed.

Singing a tune her mom used to sing to her, Hermione washed her hair, conditioned it, and lathered her body. The whole process was calming. She stepped off and scrunched her long curls, applied another coat of red lipstick, and donned jeans and a hoodie to not look suspicious. She bent down to put on socks,and blow dried her hair. Pulling it back into pigtails, she decided she was ready. Walking outside, she saw Malfoy snoozing on his bed. Chuckling to herself, she sat on the bed and flicked on the telly. Malfoy woke and said, much to her amusement, "What's the box ewthingie with moving pictures and talking people? And I like the pigtails." Hermione rolled her eyes and informed him it was a television. Getting up to get her some dinner, she turned to see Malfoy infatuated with the Disney channel. "Oh Malfoy…" She smiled and began to cook herself dinner. Scents of mac n' cheese filled the small room, so of course Malfoy had to ask what "that" was, and preceded to love it. "Can we have this every day?"

"So, what's the glowing box in your hand, and why do so many boxes glow here?" Hermione handed him the phone, and he started taking photos of the room, and before you knew it, Hermione was explaining why those photos don't move, and near anything muggle in the room. Quite amusing, really. She realized didn't really hate him, he was smart, handsome, and mostly nice. Before they went, they small talked about favorite coffee shops, foods, that sort of thing. But then he asked the big question about all of this. "So, how do you feel after realizing your best friends, who have been 'dead' for five years are maybe alive? I mean, you are probably in shock." Hermione laughed, and much to her surprise, her words rang true. "Honestly? Okay. And I haven't been okay in a while." Draco laughed. "Me too, sister." Draco and Hermione laughed, finally achieving a peaceful conversation. Slytherin and Gryffindor, pureblood and muggle-born, getting along. Who would have thunk it? Certainly not Hermione.

WoOoOWwwW an actually decent sized chapter woah. 4000 words I have never wrote this much in my life wow. I have respect for writers now. PLz review! Love it, hate it, comments, concerns, complaints, writing tips,ideas, give it to me! Love you guys for reading. I'll have another chapter up sooooonnn yayy! ;) mayyyybe tomorrow?! I'll try to respond to your reviews first chance I get. Happy reading! Also taking Dramione recommendations to read. Thank you awesome readers! 3 Also when or how often should you update? Asking for a friend :) Byeeeee!


End file.
